


He reminds You Of Him

by Scolopendre



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scolopendre/pseuds/Scolopendre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryouta Kawara est moins lui même qu'une collection d'autres personnes au travers de la mémoire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He reminds You Of Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nhitori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nhitori/gifts).
  * A translation of [He Reminds You Of Him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900827) by [Nhitori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nhitori/pseuds/Nhitori). 



Il te fait penser à lui.

Non, non, il ne lui ressemble pas physiquement. Mais il est jeune, et il lui est si similaire. Il est gentil.

Il est toujours à foncer à l'infirmerie, se sentant malade, se sentant faible.

Un mal de ventre ou une autre maladie.

En tant que professeur principal, tu es toujours celui qui lui apporte le travail qu'il manque quand il est malade.

Il s'excuse toujours et dit qu'il est désolé d'être un tel poids.

Il te fait vraiment penser à lui.

C'est pour ça que c'est marrant quand on découvre qu'ils sont devenus les mêmes.

Que il et lui, par une quelconque expérience tordue, aient été combiné et soudainement tu as le sentiment que ce n'est vraiment pas bien .

Tu as besoin de les séparer.

Tu as besoin de l'emmener chez toi, mais tu es arrêté.

Nageki te dit de ne pas le faire.

Nageki dit,  
que tu avais tort depuis tout ce temps.

Et puis tu ne le revois plus pendant quelques temps.

Il te fait penser à lui ;  
Non, plus à ton frère,  
Il te fait penser à quelqu'un d'autre.

C'est parce que tu le vois pleurer, mais ce n'est pas tout.

Non, c'est troublant, le sentiment que...

Ces deux pourraient facilement devenir les mêmes, et l'un est parti depuis longtemps mais l'autre est toujours là.

Tu te demandes si tu pourrais te sentir de la même manière qu'avant, quand cette autre personne était vivante.

Avant que tu ne la tues.

Alors tu lui demandes, il refuse.

Tu t'excuses et lui dis que tu ne sais pas à quoi tu pensais.

Il te faisait juste penser à quelqu'un d'autre.

Il te sourit et il dit.

C'est pas grave.

On me le dit souvent, vous savez.

Le Docteur me dit toujours la même chose.

Et le rejet le blesse encore plus que toi.


End file.
